The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device.
With the development of electronic technology, efforts to down-size semiconductor devices are rapidly occurring. Since semiconductor devices may require high operating speeds and accuracy in operation, research for optimizing the structure of transistors that are included in semiconductor devices have been under way.